


Q Is for Quick

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [17]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Closet Sex, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick tryst during school hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q Is for Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

The cupboard door slams shut behind them, locked with a hasty charm.

Robes up, legs apart. He braces himself on the nearest surface.

"I haven't got all day, Filch."

Spit and oil, straight to the main course as one callused hand clutches his hip and the other reaches around to pull at his cock.

"Yes, come on...yes..."

Hard and fast, rattling the shelves. His hips give a wild buck. Filch groans.

Severus emerges not long after, leaving Filch wheezing behind him, sweeping smugly off to his next class with spunk dripping down his thigh and two minutes to spare.


End file.
